


《欺君》【藕饼】

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 强制 虐身虐心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 点梗龙王饼欺负小龙王，把小龙王肏哭这个藕封神后失忆魔化，所以很渣





	《欺君》【藕饼】

东海新王即位，哪吒奉命携礼而至。  
他本是兴致缺缺，对繁文缛节的登基大典毫无兴趣，却在见到新任龙王时，心里的烦躁之意顷刻间便烟消云散。  
新王面若琼莹，身着青白长袍，浅蓝发丝被一方白玉冠竖起，当真是翩翩君子，俊美无双。那人虽生为妖身，却无半点邪秽之气，反倒仙姿绰约，瞧着温润谦和，礼数皆至，可无形中总是透着一股子疏离之感。  
哪吒莫名来了兴趣，不自觉地舔了舔唇，略显露骨地仔细打量他，却不知下一秒，那人似感觉到什么，偏头看了过来。  
那双龙瞳幽蓝似海，端的是冷静自持、无波无澜，却在看到他的那瞬如秋风扰水，涟漪顿生，那水色中闪过的一丝复杂被哪吒敏锐地抓住，而后迅速掩去，藏在那波光之下。

两人的目光在空气中有短暂的相接，哪吒被抓了包也不尴尬，冲他吊儿郎当地一笑，小龙王怔愣了一瞬，随即客气地回了礼，便又转过了头。  
见人不再看他，哪吒磨了磨尖利的犬齿，笑容中带着些许玩味。

那双眼睛若是染上春光，盈满了泣泪，想必会更好看。  
他这样想着。

夜深了，墨色天幕上乌云蔽日，月暗星稀，海面上只余一片浪卷波涌之声，徒留几分寂寞的意味。  
敖丙静静地坐在海边的礁石上，低着头轻轻摩挲着手中的物件，深沉夜色下隐约见得那是一个小小的鸡毛键。他垂着眼，眸中情绪晦暗不清。

“龙王殿下怎的独自一人在此？”  
一道低哑的声音突兀地在背后响起，敖丙听着着这万分熟悉的嗓音，表面仍旧平静，心中却掀起了滔天巨浪。  
他强忍着胸中翻涌而上的复杂情绪，缓缓转过头，见到那人正两手揣着兜，目光灼灼地望着他。  
“出来随便看看罢了，无须带人。”敖丙别过眼，轻声道。  
他将手中的毽子拢入袖中，站起身将衣服整理好，便又是那位喜怒不形于色的龙族新王。  
哪吒笑而不语，踱着步慢悠悠地走到人跟前，仗着自己身量高，微弯下身子居高临下地看着面色微白的敖丙。  
“我方才看见殿下愁眉不展，郁郁寡欢，可是有什么伤心事？”  
敖丙闻言一愣，似是想起了什么，目中隐隐露出丝缕哀切来：“没什么，只是……想起了一位故人罢了。”  
他神色微戚，但很快便将情绪收敛了起来，稳了稳心神反问道：“大典已结束，李将军不归家，又何故至此？。”  
哪吒一挑眉，戏谑道：“哦？我见殿下不高兴，来陪殿下的。”  
“本王不需要。”  
敖丙冷脸撇下一句话，转身欲走。  
哪吒权当听不见敖丙语气中的冷淡与疏远，厚着脸皮绕到他跟前，将他的去路堵住。  
敖丙被他逼得忍不住后退了一步，背后靠上了礁石，他抬头想让那人离远一点，却在那一刻对上了哪吒的眼睛。  
只一眼，敖丙的心中就猛地升起一股毛骨悚然的感觉，让他瞬间寒毛乍起。  
那双赤瞳里燃着熊熊烈火，宛如正暗中注视着猎物的野兽一般，毫不掩饰地用极为炽热的眼神紧盯着他。  
那其中的意味，不会有谁会比他更清楚了。

敖丙心头一颤，来不及反应便迅速地召出法器，他隐约觉得不打一架他今日怕是走不了，却没曾想到，那人根本就不想和他打。  
他不知施了什么法术，敖丙还未出招，身子就定在了原地，一动也不能动。

哪吒笑着接过他手中的一双冰锤，不甚在意地用三昧真火烤化了。他一手搂上敖丙的腰身，一手则按在臀部使劲揉捏了一下，末了还咂咂嘴，评价道：“不错。”  
敖丙脸色青白交加，动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着自己被那人拦腰抱起，踏着深沉的夜色，走向万劫不复的炼狱。

龙族新王失踪，东海大乱。

朱纱帷幔层层叠叠，半掩半露之间，只见玉一样的美人跪在床上，浑身不着寸缕，双手被一根红绫缚住吊起，被迫直身而跪。  
玉人紧紧地闭着眼，面色苍白，似是不愿意看见自己这副狼狈的模样。  
一只麦色的手臂绕过他纤瘦的腰身，将他狠狠地锢在了男人的怀里。哪吒从背后抱住敖丙，很不老实地在怀中之人的身上摸来摸去，含着那人的耳垂含糊道：  
“小龙王，把眼睁开。”  
敖丙并未回答，脸上一丝表情都不愿分给他，阖着眼任他轻薄。  
“喂，小龙王？”哪吒见他没反应，手指按上那人胸前嫩软的乳缨，恶劣地揉捏按弄，压低声音命令道：  
“睁眼。”  
敖丙睫毛微颤了几分，复又回归平静。  
哪吒见他这般不肯听话，作恶的念头就止不住地冒了上来。他松开敖丙，站到小龙身前，随手就扒了自己的裤子，露出已经半硬了的粗大性器。  
似是感觉到了什么，敖丙微微偏过头去，避开了那几乎要戳到他脸上的腌臜东西。  
哪吒见他抵触而隐忍的模样，兴致越发高涨，以不容反抗的力道摁着敖丙的头压向自己的胯间，敖丙不肯正过脸，那性器就直直地打在了他的脸颊处。  
敖丙倏地一愣，想要反抗却被大力摁住，根本躲不开那火热的阳物。  
哪吒心中恶劣因子顿起，拿着自己的宝贝拍了拍敖丙脸侧细嫩的皮肤，发出“啪啪”两声轻响，又毫不厚此薄彼地在另一侧脸也拍了两下。  
他见着敖丙徐徐覆上一层薄红的脸，像玩上瘾了似的，在小龙王脸上这敲敲，那捅捅，烫得那人拼了命地向后缩。 敖丙将唇抿得死紧，他便用硕大的龟头去顶那淡红的唇瓣，压着柔软的唇肉碾过一圈，一边顶还一边问：  
“睁不睁眼，你睁不睁眼？”  
说着就捏起敖丙的下巴，要往人嘴里插，敖丙似是再也无法忍受，颤抖着睁开了眼。  
那双美目已经弥漫上了一层水雾，不知是气得还是羞得，满含着屈辱与抗拒。  
哪吒摸了摸下巴，只觉得还不够味，他更想看这小龙王没了那冷漠虚伪的表象，被他肏干得只知道张着腿承欢，哭得眸里春光满泄，眼角桃红一片才好。

他又绕回敖丙身后去，一扬手放下了吊在房梁上的的混天绫，将试图反抗的人拢回怀里。  
见怀里的人还不安分，哪吒手向前一探，握住了那根粉嫩的小东西，动作略显粗鲁地捏了捏，这人便立刻乖了下来。

敖丙微颤着身子，下体被一只粗糙的大掌包裹住来回抚弄，他被这令人头皮发麻的爽意逼得想躲而不得，只能咬着唇被迫承受着，口中不受控制地溢出几声轻喘。  
他高高仰着头，露出一段修长白皙的脖颈来，脆弱得哪吒仿佛一只手就可以拧断那纤细的颈项，他兴奋得一口咬了上去，手上的动作不禁加快了几分。  
敖丙的喘息骤然变得急促，哪吒估摸着他快要忍不住泄身，便召来混天绫绕着那颤抖的玉茎裹了个严实，彻底断绝了释放的可能。  
敖丙从情欲中猛然清醒过来，惊惶地瞪大了眼，他挣扎着要起身，又被狠狠地摁回怀里。  
哪吒看见他满面潮红，目露慌色，只觉愉悦得很，一边用硬挺的性器顶他的后腰，一边亲昵地蹭着敖丙的颈间道：“小龙王，都说龙性本淫，你这么容易泄身是不是得好好治治？”  
敖丙不答，他便顺着那人脂白细滑的大腿伸手探向股间，摸着摸着便沾得一手都是那隐秘小穴里涌出来的淫水。  
哪吒饶有兴味地按了按皱缩成一团的穴口，一根指节还未完全捅进去，就感到那地方跟泄了洪似的，劈头盖脸地浇了他一手。  
他“哎呀”一声，抽出湿淋淋的手伸到敖丙面前，佯装吃惊道：“小龙王你看，你下面发大水了啊！”  
敖丙再度闭上眼，微红着脸别过头，似是这样就可以避开他不堪入耳的言语一般  
哪吒也不恼，他有的是办法整治他，这清高的小龙王不肯看，他便像姑娘家涂胭脂似的把手上的淫液全涂了在那张白净小脸上。  
如此这般他还嫌不过瘾，抬起敖丙的一条腿架到臂弯处，方便他将手指插入那淫荡的菊穴中不住地按挖，只教那小嘴受了刺激哭个不停。  
他用湿淋淋的手掌抚上小龙白嫩的前胸，执笔作画一般，手指沾着那些水细细地描过身下之人的颈项、锁骨、腰窝，似是要全抹上一遍才罢休。  
物归原主嘛，他乐了。

那温热黏腻的触感是如此的鲜明，又以这样侮辱的方式染上了他的躯体，也割裂了他的心，逼得敖丙几乎咬破了唇。  
他缓缓睁开眼，眸里溢满了莫名而痛苦的情绪。  
“为什么？”  
他颤声道，声音有些沙哑。

哪吒没想到这个举动竟逼得小龙王主动说话，心情颇好地将黏糊糊的液体在那人胸前的红缨上涂了厚厚一层。  
末了，他瞧着那朱红的小豆晶亮亮的愈发可爱，便两指夹住狠狠捏了一把，怀中的身体一瞬间颤抖了起来。

“为什么？”  
敖丙无助地睁大了眼，再次开口时已然带上了泣音。

“没有为什么，想做就做罢了。”  
哪吒见那处水流得实在太多了，心道这可不行，要赶紧堵上。他草草扩张了没几下，便迫不及待地抱起小龙王，涨得发疼的性器抵住那翕动艳红的小口，一口气捅到了底。  
敖丙一瞬间绷紧了身体，额头霎时生出细细密密的冷汗来，他近乎失了声，手指紧紧掐住那人健壮的手臂，眼泪不受控制地滑落眼角。  
哪吒被这湿软紧致的小穴含得极爽，没一会儿就开始挺胯凶狠地抽插顶弄，只觉得这地方天生就是个勾引人的销魂窟，起初还欲擒故纵，推拒着不让那孽根进去，结果才捅了没几下就丢盔卸甲，谄媚地吸吮住青筋遍布的柱身，死死咬着不愿让他走似的。  
哪吒亢奋得眼都红了，狠狠一口咬在敖丙肩上，双手在小龙身上揉捏个不停，他凑到已经神志昏蒙的敖丙耳边嬉笑道：  
“小龙王，你下面可真凶，含着我不让我走啊。”  
他在两人交合之处抹了一把，不出所料地湿了满手，他用这只手拍了拍小龙王泛上红晕的脸颊，又是狠狠一记深顶，直将敖丙颠得身子乱颤，口中压抑不住情迷的轻喘。  
哪吒一边抱着人继续顶弄，一边爽得咬牙切齿道：“你瞧，你个淫荡玩意儿，水这么多，天生就该让男人肏。”  
他对羞辱敖丙的这件事似乎乐此不疲，数不清的污言秽语在敖丙耳边炸雷一般地响起，羞耻与悲切逼得他的眼泪扑簌簌地落下，混着满身的汗水与淫液，随着那锥心的苦痛一齐到了那人看不见的地方。

他不想变成这副样子，不想被人压在身下当成妓子一般玩弄侮辱，但他的身体却在撕裂般的痛苦中生出几分诡异的酥麻感，后穴无耻地去迎合那根恶心的东西，正如那人所说的那样，讨好地缠上炽热的阳物，紧紧绞住不愿松口。  
可男人谈不上温柔，动作甚至极为蛮狠粗鲁，那丝缕的快意便转瞬埋没在了铺天盖地的痛楚中。

他太疼了，疼得神志不清，疼得毫无反抗之力，疼得只能瘫下身子遭受鞭挞，疼得他恨不得自己去死，恨不得他也去死。  
这几乎算不上一场情事，只是一人不管不顾的发泄，与另一人永无止境的酷刑。

那丑陋狰狞的紫红性器不断地在艳红的穴口进进出出，将那软烂的穴肉顶入又抽出，过于粗暴的动作让分泌的润滑液体里掺杂了些许金色的龙血，随着激烈的顶弄溅到了小龙白皙的大腿上。  
敖丙无力地依靠在身后之人精壮的胸膛上，随着那人的  
动作起起伏伏，已经提不起一丝一毫的力气抵抗，他双眼无神地看着空中的某一处，很想问为什么。  
可他又不知道该问什么为什么，也不知道自己想要什么  
样的答案，他好像变成了一个无思无想的破败木偶，任凭他人随意摆弄戏玩，什么也想不了，什么也不知道。

哪吒肏干得正尽兴时才想起来这可怜的小家伙还被自己缚着呢，遂解开了捆着敖丙肉茎的混天绫。可惜那根小东西已经被折磨得软趴趴的了，只可怜兮兮地吐出了些许稀稀拉拉的液体，便再无他物。  
那些浊液被哪吒恶趣味地涂在了敖丙已染上血色的唇瓣，敖丙浑浑噩噩间下意识地舔了舔唇，悉数吃了下去。  
哪吒被这及其淫糜的场景看得呼吸一窒，动作愈发凶狠，捣得敖丙软在他身上，像是受不住了似的发出细碎的呻吟。  
他又将敖丙转了个身，面对面抱着狠肏他，兴奋地看着那双龙瞳如他想象中的那般，碎去了一切冷硬伪装，徒留任人宰割的脆弱与哀切，啜泣着哭红了眼。

哪吒低吼着在他体内释放时，炽热的浊液将小龙王平坦的小腹射得微微鼓起，烫得敖丙不自觉地蜷起了身子。  
敖丙被这猝然的袭击逼得不知怎么才好，混沌间本能地环住身前之人的脖颈，像受惊的幼猫一样埋在那人的怀里。

他还记得，记得很久以前，有一个少年也这样抱过他。

恍惚之中，他眼前走马灯一般闪过了很多东西，他看见了落满余晖、暮色沉沉的寂静海滩，看见教导他长大的师父对他失望叹息着摇头，看见两个少年在海边快活地追逐嬉笑，看见父王妖力尽失传他王位时对他的殷切叮嘱。  
最后画面定格，烈焰一般的少年站在骄阳下，冲他笑着伸出手，他听见他对他说。  
他说，敖丙，等小爷封神回来，小爷就和你成亲。

可我等了你那么久，你为什么还不回来。

他茫然地看着面前万般熟悉又分外陌生的人，泫然水瞳映出了哪吒恶劣的讽笑，那人的眼中不再有他的影子，只剩下了狼狈不堪、雌伏于他人身下的淫荡妓子。

敖丙疲惫地阖上眼睛，哽咽着蜷缩成一团。  
卸下所有伪装的他，也不过是那个傻傻的，整日拿着一只小毽子等待他心上人的小龙罢了。

可他等的那个人，大概永远也不会回来了。


End file.
